


Consequences

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Heavy non con, explicit sexual abuse, gaslighting. Be safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy non con, explicit sexual abuse, gaslighting. Be safe.

It hadn't started out like this. When it had begun it had just been for information. And then Credence started expressing his emotions- he had no idea how to it had just been crying and gasping for breath until Graves had been kicked out of his own body, made to watch in horror as the impostor muted the boy's cries for help with his mouth. Graves' heart had broken as the boy began reciprocating the feelings, even leading the affectionate events. He was powerless though, trapped in a polished mirror but invisible to all those who didn't know of his presence. He watched Credence pine after the impostor, do anything to please him. Had the boy felt this way before? Had Graves' kindness and pity been the segue for the impostor to entrap him so easily? It didn't matter. It was too late. 

The boy stayed late into the evenings, bearing his mother's abuse at first and eventually Grindlewald's. The latter was harsh and unforgiving, something as simple as mixing up the tea saucers would earn the boy a scolding at best and a beating at worst. He bore the marks well, apologizing profusely. Grindlewald was careful to always layer the lashings in such a way as to not entirely inhibit him walking, but so as to remind the boy of his constant looming presence. It killed Graves to watch it, and yet, he was powerless to turn away, useless to stop it. He was frozen, helpless. 

***

Credence knew he was a bad boy. His adoptive mother had told him since was young, so often that the message was swallowed up in her monotony. That was when the beating had started, that was when he had transcended bad and become evil. He was evil. His real mother had been a witch and he was born from her sin, a curse on America to bring about the end of days. He was going to kill everyone. 

Graves had told him different though, in the beginning. He had said that Credence was going to help a lot of people. A lot of good people. That despite everything his adoptive mother had said about sin and evil and curses, Credence was a good boy. 

And then one day, Credence wasn't. He was a special boy, yes. But he was bad and stupid and he forgot things. He wet himself when he got scared or had to be still for a long time. He got spanked and whipped and Graves used the belt on his bottom when he was really bad. He hit him sometimes too. But it was okay. He deserved it. And Graves said it was for the best. If he couldn't be good in their new world, he'd have to be eradicated. And Credence had to be good in the new world. 

***

Grindlewald was pleased to have such a perfect canvas to implant all his fantasies onto. Graves had done a number on him. It was plain to see that the boy had deep feelings for the director of magical security. It wasn't hard to see why. Gellert certainly saw the appeal. He was soft and caring and still strong. He was perfect. 

Dosing the boy with sleeping potions had started so he wouldn't have to deal with his emotional outbursts. It got rid of the nightmares, at least. And then the boy started exhibiting other behaviors. Grindlewald watched as he slept, observing with interest. He moaned out for Graves, panting as his hips rocked back against the couch. The first time Credence came in his pants Grindlewald rolled his eyes, cast a cleaning charm and roused him. The next time though... 

It had been a long day. Grindlewald had been watching as the boy passed out leaflets, the pages stained with blood from his mother's latest punishment. When at last there were no Muggles around he apparated into the alley way behind him. "Credence." He hissed. 

The boy turned, his eyes wide. "Mr. Graves!" He dropped his leaflets and hurried to him. He buried his face in his chest. "I've missed you." 

Graves held him for a few seconds. "Do you have any news?" 

Credence shook his head. "N-no, sir." 

"Very well. Come home with me. I'll make you some lunch." Grindlewald said, taking his injured hand and disapparating them to his apartment. 

Credence gasped in pain. "Sir, my hand. Could you-" 

Grindlewald nodded, rubbing over the wound. "There. Healed. Go sit on the couch." He suggested. The boy obeyed sycophantically, sitting straight up and staring at his feet. 

Grindlewald made lunch quickly, filling a sandwich with sleeping potion. He made a drink as well and levitated all of it to Credence. "Look alive, lad." 

Credence turned his head, the cup hitting the corner of his eye and spilling all down his chest and on his lap. The glass broke and there was blood and grape juice soaking into the cushions as Credence struggled for breath. "Sir!" 

Grindlewald huffed and grabbed a cloth. He walked into the living room and cleaned the juice up easily. "Take your clothes off, I'll have to wash them." 

Credence shook his head. "N-no sir. Mother says we're not to bare ourselves to strangers. That would make us as bad as the street walkers." 

Grindlewald rolled his eyes. "Do I give a damn what your stupid Muggle mother thinks? Take off your clothes." He said sharply. "And the next time you presume to deny me something because of her, I'll see that you regret it." 

The boy whimpered, standing up and peeling his clothes off. He sat in only his underwear, ashamed. He had never been so completely bare in front of Grindlewald before. Grindlewald ran the cloth over his chest, between his legs and cleaned the grape juice off of him. "There. All clean." 

"Thank you sir." He said quietly. 

"Eat your sandwich." Grindlewald ordered. "I'll fix your eye when you're done." 

The boy nodded, picking the sandwich up and eating it eagerly. "Thank you, sir." His voice slowed down, his jaw moving at half speed as the sleeping potion kicked in. Grindlewald watched as he slumped over, the sandwich in his hand. His whole body relaxed. 

He vanished the sandwich and the boy's underwear, leaving him naked on the couch. It would only be a few minutes before the dreams started. Grindlewald turned him over, exposing his bruised ass and his pink hole. Grindlewald watched as his cock hardened between his legs, his mouth making soft moaning noises. "M-Mr. Graves." He whispered. 

Graves smirked, pressing his finger against his hole. It yielded easily enough, which surprised him. The boy knew of such things and practiced regularly. That would have to stop. It was helpful, for now though. He pressed into him, his hole slick and greedy. He added another and another and the boy accommodated, thrusting against the couch. "Oh, daddy please." The boy whimpered, clenching around Grindlewald's fingers. 

He moved them faster and faster and the boy grew more desperate, his cock hanging hard between his legs and leaking. He stiffened, coming over the couch. "Daddy." The boy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Grindlewald pulled his fingers out abruptly, wrestling the boy back onto his back. He moved his pants down, exposing himself. He pressed into his mouth, fucking his throat quickly. He didn't even gag. It was only a few moments before Grindlewald was coming down his throat and over his face. He didn't bother cleaning him up though, leaving him coated in come and sweat as he went to clean the kitchen. 

Some three hours later the boy woke up, crying. 

"Mr. Graves." He whimpered, grabbing at blankets. "Sir, why am I undressed?" 

Grindlewald looked up from his tea. He'd used him a few more times, eventually finishing over his hole. He'd watched it deep into him with pride. He wanted to fuck him, but he also wanted the boy to remember that. Maybe. "You practically fell at my feet and begged me to use you like you deserved, don't you remember?" He lied. 

Credence blushed. "N-no, sir. That's a sin. I wouldn't- I wouldn't do that." 

Grindlewald got to his feet remarkably quickly. He slapped the boy across his face. "Are you calling me a liar?" 

The boy whimpered. "No sir! No sir, I'm sorry sir!" He said quickly, cupping his face. "I'm sorry sir." 

"You should be. Dress and get out, I don't have any place for liars in my home." 

"No, sir. Please. I-I'm sure I said that. I must have been mistaken. Please, don't send me away." Credence begged. 

Grindlewald stepped back. "No, I suppose I won't today. But next time, I shall not be so forgiving. Go get cleaned up, you're filthy. And don't you dare touch that dirty cock of yours. I'll know." 

Credence nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you sir. You're too kind sir." 

Grindlewald nodded. "That's right." 

Credence went to clean himself up. He was sore and achy and he knew he hadn't said those things- or had he? He knew he had dreamed them. But to have said them? At least now Graves knew. Graves would take care of him. He always had before.


End file.
